Set Fire To The Rain
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Kagome perdeu os pais e o irmão, foi adotada e se sentia infeliz, até que conheceu Inuyasha e sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo, mas vários erros foram cometidos e a felicidade pareceu distante novamente.
1. Introdução

OLÁ GALERINHA, COMO ESTOU QUASE PARA FINALIZAR A FIC "APARÊNCIAS" ESTOU INICIANDO ESSA NOVA HISTÓRIA, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM, VOU REALMENTE TENTAR POSTAR EM UM RITMO BOM, VOU VER COMO VÃO SER AS COISAS DAQUI PARA FRENTE, BEM DIVIRTAM-SE.

* * *

><p>Resumo<p>

-Eu estava perdida e você me resgatou e quando eu pensei que as coisa voltariam a dar certo, você me decepcionou e novamente eu perdi meu coração...

-Quando te conheci eu era sozinho e então você virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo, porém eu fui idiota e inconscientemente eu me descobri novamente perdido em um mar de solidão...

* * *

><p><strong>Nova York<strong>**,****1994**

-Por que estamos indo na frente? - Miroku olhou para a irmã no seu colo, ela tinha cabelos encaracolados negros como os seus, porém tinhas olhos na cor verde como os da mãe, enquanto ele puxara ao pai e tinha os olhos azuis, Kagome tinha apenas 4 anos e ele tinha 10 anos.

-Papai pediu para que viéssemos na frente, porque ele vai tratar de negócios e você estava caindo de sono no colo na mamãe. - respondeu vendo-a coçar o olhos, confirmando o que ele havia falado.

-Porque a mamãe não vem com a gente? - perguntou manhosa.

-Mamãe esta conversando com uma amiga e por isso vai esperar o papai, agora volte a dormir e para de fazer perguntas. - ordenou vendo-a praguejar antes de voltar a se aconchegar em seu ombro, rapidamente ela havia voltado a dormir, Miroku olhou mais uma vez para o casaram de festa dos pais, eles não podiam dormir lá hoje, seus pais o mandaram levar Kagome para o apartamento na cidade e ele não questionou, entrou na limusine levando cuidadosamente a irmã consigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dia Seguinte<strong>

Kagome não entendia, havia ido até o quarto dos pais e a cama estava arrumada como se eles não tivessem ido dormir em casa ontem, o que será que havia acontecido?

-Mi-kun? - chamou indo na direção do quarto do irmão, não achou ninguém. - Mi-kun? - chamou mais alto.

-Estou na cozinha. - ouviu a voz do irmão e seguiu para o local mencionado, o rosto de Miroku estava inchado e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele olhava fixamente para a tv que havia no comodo, curiosa Kagome pediu para que o irmão a erguesse para que ela também pudesse assistir este o fez, ela viu vários repórteres em frente a uma área em chamas.

_-Os__ bombeiro__s ainda __não__ conseguiram__ acabar__ com__as__ chamas,__ não__ houve__ sobreviventes,__ não__ se__ sabe__ ao __certo__ que__m estava__ na __casa,__ mas__ é__ possível__ afirmar__ que __os__ donos__ do __local__ estavam__ no__ recinto__ quando__ houve__ a__ explosão,__ ainda__ não__ foi__ confirmado__ se__ os__ filhos__ do__ casal__ também__ estavam, __voltamos__ mais__ tarde__ com__ mais__ noticias._ - Kagome olhava aquilo sem entender direito o que acontecia, mas sabia que ali era onde ficava a mansão dos pais, então onde estava a mansão?

-O que esta acontecendo? Onde estão o papai e a mamãe? - perguntou mexendo-se desconfortável em seu colo.

-Nossos pais... eles... eles estão mortos. - Miroku pronunciou as palavras cuidadosamente de forma pausada, Kagome demorou algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, quando ela finalmente entendeu a situação alguém bateu a porta, seu irmão a levou no seu braço até a porta e abriu, encontraram um homem de terno simples e uma maleta.

-Sinto muito pelos pais de vocês, mas enquanto nenhum de vocês atinge a maioridade vou ter que leva-los para um orfanato...

* * *

><p>O orfanato era um prédio com um grande patio, haviam varias crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, Totousai era o nome do homem que estava levando os irmãos Higurashi para aquele lugar, Kagome chorava nos braços do irmão e se recusava a sair de onde estava, quando foram levados ao interior do prédio um dos funcionários avisou que eles teriam que se separar, pois haviam alas diferentes para meninos e meninas.<p>

-NÃOOOO... - foi difícil ouvir a irmã chorar e gritar por ele, apesar de te-la dito que era momentânea, a separação era dolorosa para ambos e vê-los leva-la daquele jeito para longe dele parecia tão errado.

* * *

><p><strong>Um Ano Depois<strong>

-Vocês não podem fazer isso, ela é minha irmã. - Miroku falava com o diretor do orfanato.

-Sentimos muito, mas ela esta aqui no orfanato e como qualquer criança esta disponível para a adoção. - falou sem nem ao menos olha-lo.

-Isso não é justo. - protestou, finalmente o homem corpulento olhou para ele.

-A vida é injusta garoto, agora saia daqui. - disse mostrando a porta, Miroku obedeceu, saiu correndo para os portões e chegou a tempo de ver um casal colocando uma Kagome escandalosa dentro do carro.

-KAGOMEEE... - gritou correndo na direção do carro, Kagome virou-se para ele e gritou batendo contra o vidro, chamando-o com desespero, mas já era tarde eles foram embora e levaram sua irmãzinha para longe de si e talvez ele nunca mais a visse...

* * *

><p><strong>Toquio, Um Dia Depois<strong>

-Querido ela esta ali desde a hora em que chegamos. - a mulher se referia a garotinha sentada em um balanço debaixo de uma sakura, seus cabelos negros como o ébano cobriam seu rosto delicado, escondiam seus olhos verdes sem brilho, ela havia sido adotada por um casal muito adorável, porém eles só quiseram ela, seu irmão havia sido deixado lá, seu único parente vivo e agora ele estava do outro lado do mundo, agora com cinco anos de idade, Kagome compreendia as coisas um pouco melhor e apesar de ter ganhado novos "pais" ainda estava sozinha no mundo.

-Deixe-a querida, ela ira se acostumar. - o homem disse afastando a mulher da janela.

A casa era muito bonita, o senhor e a senhora Himura deviam pertencer a classe alta, eles também tinham um quintal imenso, talvez estivessem planejado a muito tempo ter filho correndo pelo local com meia duzia de amigos, bem a única coisa que ela queria fazer no momento era chora e ver se conseguia expulsar aquela dor tão grande. Nem o céu perfeito lhe trazia paz.

-Hei! - ouviu alguém chamar, não devia ser com ela, afinal não conhecia ninguém, porque alguém iria chama-la? Ficou na mesma posição olhando para os próprios pés. - Hei! Garota estou falando com você, por acaso você é surda? - ouviu novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais alto, olhou para o lado, seus olhos inchados e a vista embaçada, demorou algum tempo para finalmente ver um garoto de orelhas caninas e olhos cor de mel, o que será que ele queria?

* * *

><p>BEM GENTE<p>

ESSA É UM PEQUENA INTRODUÇÃO DO QUE ESTA POR VIR

BEM O RESUMO FOI UM POUCO DRAMÁTICO, MAS É SÓ PARA ENTRARMOS NO CLIMA...

KISSUS

JA NE


	2. Adeus

**Oiieee, espero não ter demorado muito...**

**-REVIEWS:**

_Gabyh: Que bom que você gostou, pois é a Káh sofre um tiquinho mais antes das coisas melhorarem, espero que continue gostando... Kissus, Ja ne_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_-Hei! Garota estou falando com você, por acaso você é surda? - ouviu novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais alto, olhou para o lado, seus olhos inchados e a vista embaçada, demorou algum tempo para finalmente ver um garoto de orelhas caninas e olhos cor de mel, o que será que ele queria?_

* * *

><p>-Aqueles garotos fizeram de novo. - Inuyasha resmungava enquanto seguia na direção para onde ele virá a bola ir, estava em frente a garagem jogando bola sozinha, quando uns garotos chatos que o importunavam na escola apareceram e isolaram sua bola, ele era um hanyou e apesar da evolução da humanidade ele ainda era rejeitado pelas outras duas raças, ele tinha 7 anos e os garotos mais velhos sempre pegavam no sei pé, tando na escola, quanto na rua, parou de caminhar quando encontrou as grades dos vizinhos da frente, lá estava sua bola vermelha, havia acabado de ganhar pelo seu aniversario, mais a frente tinha uma garotinha sentada no balanço, chamou-a, porem ela nem se mexeu, tinha um cheiro salgado vindo dele, já havia sentindo antes, mas não se lembrada da onde, chamou-a mais uma vez e quando esta o olhou sentiu um aperto no peito, ela tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos e isso indicava que ela estava chorando a muito tempo. - Oi, você está bem? - perguntou observando-a mais atentamente, nunca a tinha visto por ali e sempre morara naquele mesmo bairro, a garota simplesmente negou com a cabeça. - Você pode pegar essa bola para mim? - perguntou apontando para o objeto, a garota olhou por um tempo a bola antes de finalmente se mexer e andar lentamente até ela, pegou com suas mãozinha pequenas e delicadas e a levou até ele, as grades eram espaçosas o suficiente para que ela lhe entregasse o objeto ele estendeu as mãos para pegar sua bola e suas mãos acabaram roçando levemente e foi como se ambos tivessem levado um pequeno choque.<p>

-Desculpe, eu pego para você de novo. - ela tinha uma voz doce, mas esta veio embargada por uma tristeza tão grande, a menina não parecia se sentir enojada por estar próxima dele.

-Qual o seu nome? - não sabia porque mais se sentia tão estranho perto daquele garota, ela o encarou longamente, seus olhos vermelhos e sem brilho.

-Kagome. - sussurrou sem deixar de encara-lo. - E você? - perguntou sem alterar o tom de voz.

-Inuyasha. - respondeu pegando novamente sua bola, olhou para a menina e o brinquedo. - Você quer brincar comigo? - arriscou, estava cansado de brincar sozinho e a garota também parecia tão sozinha e ele tinha que assumir que gostará dela mesmo sem saber o porque, viu-a concordar e dizer que ia perguntar para o senhor e a senhora Himura se podia, eles queriam negar, mas era a primeira vez que a viam falar e ficar sem chorar e a permitiram ir, o hanyou havia escutado eles, mas se tranqüilizou quando viu Kagome correr para fora e eles passaram o dia brincando e conversando.

* * *

><p><strong>Dois Anos Depois<strong>

Kagome agora tinha 7 anos, enquanto Inuyasha tinha 9 anos e haviam se tornado amigos inseparáveis, a menina agora sorria, mas só na presença de seu querido amigo, os Himura ainda não aprovavam essa amizade, porém eles a queriam feliz e permitiram essa proximidade.

-Oi, Káh. - Inuyasha falou assim que viu a menina mais a frente, estava voltando da escola e pelo visto ela também, ela virou e se atirou em cima dele lhe dando um abraço apertado, isso já havia se tornado um costume, toda vez que a humana o via se atirava em seus braços e o abraçava tão forte e de forma tão demorada e calorosa.

-Oi, Inu, como foi a aula? - perguntou se soltando dele e voltando a caminhar ao seu lado.

-Foi como sempre. - disse sem muita emoção.

-Ah! Não foi muito diferente da minha então. - disse no mesmo tom.

-E então o que você quer fazer hoje? - perguntou mudando de assunto, não gostava de vê-la triste.

-Eu não sei, o que você sugere? - perguntou antes de se pendurar em seu braço.

-Que tal jantar lá em casa e assistir um filme? Afinal hoje é sexta e não precisamos acordar cedo. - falou parando em frente a casa dela. - E o melhor que eu ainda posso deixa-la em casa sem problemas, mais tarde. - disse risonho, Kagome gargalhou antes de abraça-lo novamente e ir para sua casa.

* * *

><p>-Olá querida. - Izayoi sempre a tratava tão bem, convidou-a para entrar. - O Inuyasha a aguarda na sala de vídeo. - disse mostrando o local já tão conhecido pela garota, esta seguiu para o local.<p>

-Oi, Sesshy. - parou em um sala onde se encontrava um youkai completo, este era o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, este desviou sua atenção do computador, tinha 15 anos e era tão belo quanto Inuyasha, nossa que loucura, o que ela estava pensando? Bem, que mal havia nisso? O que havia de errado em achar um amigo bonito?

-E ai Káh? - disse acordando-a de seus devaneios.

-Eu vim ver um filme, você não que ir ver também? - perguntou tranqüilamente, terminando de entrar na sala de informática, os Taishos eram muito organizados e detalhistas.

-Obrigado pelo convite, mas tenho um trabalho para fazer, quem sabe não fica para próxima. - disse antes de volta-se para o computador.

-Eu vou cobrar. - disse antes de sair e terminar seu percurso até a sala de vídeo. - Oie. -disse se jogando nas costas do hanyou e derrubando-o no tapete felpudo de bruços.

-Oi, Káh, você sempre precisa fazer isso? - perguntou sentindo seus pulmões arderem pela surpresa, Kagome riu e permitiu que ele se virasse para ficar de frente para ela.

-Eu acho muito divertido, você sempre fica sem ar. - disse antes de levantar e estender a mão para ajuda-lo, Inuyasha logo estava em pé novamente.

-Já escolhi os filmes, agora podemos ir jantar. - disse puxando-a para sala do jantar.

-Você nem me esperou. - disse fazendo um bico falso, Inuyasha riu sem parar de guia-la pela casa.

-Não seja tão infantil. - ordenou de brincadeira enquanto a ajudava a se sentar na cadeira antes de se sentar ao seu lado, os jantares da família Taisho eram sempre muito divertidos, ainda mais porque Izayoi sempre falava das tramóias de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha fazendo ambos ficarem corados.

Assistiram aos filmes deitados e abraçados, aquilo nunca fora incomum para eles, faziam isso sem nenhuma malicia, ao final Kagome dormia de forma angelical em seus braços, era sempre desse mesmo jeito, eles assistiam um ou dois filmes e sempre na metade do segundo ela adormecia, pegou-a com delicadeza nos braços e levou-a para casa, o senhor Himura atendeu a porta e levou a pequena para seu quarto sussurrando um obrigado.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis Anos Depois<strong>

Kagome, agora com 13 anos, descobriu-se apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo Inuyasha, que agora tinha 15 anos, ela continuava com os cabelos encaracolados e volumosos, seus olhos estavam brilhando como esmeraldas, o hanyou também havia crescido muito, seus cabelo nunca haviam sido cortados e seus olhos cor de mel também tinham adquirido brilho.

-Oi, Inu. - a menina falou se jogando nas costas do amigo, este pareceu ficar sem reação, o que era estanho, ela olhou para o seu rosto de lado e este parecia estar em outro mundo e continuou carregando-a como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Hei! - este desta vez pareceu despertar de seus devaneios. - Você está bem? - perguntou quando ele finalmente pareceu nota-la.

-Estou sim, porque? - perguntou ainda meio bobo.

-Eu pulei nas suas costas e você nem pareceu notar. - falou fazendo um muxoxo.

-Oh, minha pequena. - disse abraçando-a. - Não fica assim, eu me distrai um pouco e então? Hoje é sexta, o que vamos fazer? - disse ainda sem solta-la.

-Podemos ir ao cinema e depois passear pelo parque. - disse com os olhinhos brilhando, o hanyou sorriu, Kagome sempre o alegrava.

-Eu te busco às 18h. - disse e a viu concordar. - Ah! Káh, depois eu quero conversar com você. - a menina o encarou por um tempo confusa, porém em seguida concordou e seguiu para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais Tarde<strong>

Kagome usava um vestidinho azul clarinho na altura das coxas de alcinha, prendeu os cabelos em duas marias chiquinhas e uma leve maquiagem, mas ela estava preocupada, o que será que ele queria conversar com ela? Serpa que ele havia notado o que ela sentia por ele?

-EU ATENDO. -gritou enquanto descia as escadas correndo, abriu a porta e se jogou em cima do hanyou, este usava uma calça diz e uma camisa simples na cor branca, retribuiu o abraço antes de solta-la e observe-la.

-O que eu já lhe disse sobre usas maquiagem? - perguntou cruzando os braços e olhando-a de forma reprovadora, Kagome sentiu-se quando tinha 6 anos, ficou emburrada, esperava pelo menos um elogio de sua parte e não uma bronca.

-E então? Vamos? - perguntou passando pelo amigo e caminhando mais a frente.

O filme passou tranqüilamente, Kagome ficou quieta durante toda a sessão, porém Inuyasha também estava alheio a tudo. Depois do filme ele foram passear pelo parque e "acidentalmente" o hanyou empurrou a garota, ele sempre fazia isso na realidade, Kagome riu e retribuiu o empurrão correndo logo em seguida este a seguiu e logo a alcançou jogando-se em cima desta fazendo-a cair grama.

-Quando você vai aprender que não corre mais rápido do que eu? - Inuyasha perguntou enquanto ambos gargalhavam, Kagome foi tirando o cabelo do rosto, pois durante o curto esforço de correr tinha soltado suas tranças, ainda ria quando notou que o hanyou estava completamente em cima dela, ela podia ser considerada uma criança, mas ainda sim tinha noção daquela proximidade, talvez quando se gosta de uma pessoa tudo o que você espera é ficar próximo desta, lentamente os risos foram diminuindo até que finalmente ambos parassem.

-Inuyasha... - ela sussurrou, o hanyou parecia olhar além dela e quando se deu conta ele a estava beijando, começou com um leve roçar de lábios que a fez viajar para um paraíso particular, porém queria usufruir daquele momento compartilhado com alguém tão especial para ela, deu passagem para que a língua dele invadisse sua boca de um jeito tímido, afinal nenhum dos dois nunca haviam beijado ninguém antes, mas o final foi tão rápido quando o começo.

-Me desculpe. - Inuyasha sussurrou levantando-se rapidamente e puxando-a junto. - Eu te levo em casa. - dizendo isso começou a caminhar sem esperar resposta, fizeram o percurso todo em silencio, o hanyou ia caminhando mais a frente com as mãos no bolso, Kagome se sentia triste, ele havia lhe pedido desculpa, será que era tão ruim assim beija-la? Deixou-a em casa e foi para a sua sem nenhuma palavra.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma Semana Depois<strong>

Ele estava evitando falar com ela, isso era obvio, nunca mais o tinha visto, seus colégios eram vizinhos, pois os pais dela se recusavam a incentivar mais a proximidade deles, mas hoje não teria como ele fugir, não ia ter as ultima três aulas e por isso saiu na hora do intervalo e foi direto para a escola do amigo, parou no portões deste e sentiu que o mundo a sua volta estava desmoronando, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, lá estava o seu querido hanyou beijando outra menina, bem, poderia ser um beijo forçado, ela poderia acreditar nisso se ele não tivesse acariciando o rosto da garota enquanto provavelmente lhe falava palavras melosas e românticas, seu coração se partiu e seus olhos arderam e sentiu seu rosto molhar, droga! Fazia anos que ela não chorava, era melhor ir para casa.

Correu até chegar em casa, parou bruscamente observando a limusine em frente a sua casa, limpou as lagrimas e respirou profundamente, tinha que entrar e passar como se nada de incomum tivesse acontecido, caminhou vagarosamente até a porta e entrou olhando para todos os lados, parou antes de fechar a porta, todos estavam olhando para ela, seus pais adotivos carregavam um olhar de angustia, havia também um senhor de idade que lhe parecia muito familiar de pé em um canto e na poltrona com as pernas cruzadas havia um adolescente de cabelos negros como os dela e olhos azuis, este a examinou tão demoradamente como ela o tinha feito, ela sabia que já o tinha visto antes.

-A quanto tempo não nos vemos irmãzinha? - sua voz mostrava todo o contentamento que sentia ao revê-la, seus olhos também brilhavam como uma estrela, Kagome sentiu que soluçava muito alto, quando finalmente conseguiu o controle de seus músculos saiu correndo na direção do irmão mais velho.

-Mi-kun. - disse quando sentiu-se nos braços dele, era ele, realmente ele.

-Olá, Káh. - disse apertando-a em seus braços, ela havia crescido tanto, da ultima vez que a vira era tão pequena e indefesa que a carregava sempre nos braços, claro que ainda podia fazer isso, mas não com tanta facilidade. - Eu vim te levar para casa. - aquela era uma noticia maravilhosa, ela iria voltar a morar no outro lado do mundo e teria essa distancia entre ela e Inuyasha, poderia esquece-lo e continuar vivendo, porém haviam seus pais adotivos, o que seriam deles? Olhou para ambos e esses tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

-Papai, mamãe. - disse correndo para cima deles.

-Não se preocupe querida, você poderá vir nos visitar todos os anos, sempre que quiser. - sua mãe disse acariciando-lhe a cabeça. - Suas malas já estão prontas. - disse se afastando da filha e sorriu da melhor maneira possível.

-Vocês também vão me visitar, não é? - perguntou juntando-se ao irmão novamente, este a abraçou novamente.

-Obrigado por tudo. -Miroku agradeceu enquanto caminhava para a porta, levando Kagome consigo, foram em silencio até o carro a menina sempre olhando para o casal Himura, sentiria falta deles, e também de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho e de Sesshoumaru e sim, morreria de saudades de Inuyasha, mas essa saudade ela queria esquecer, assim como esqueceria tudo o que viveu com ele. - Nós poderemos continuar nossas vidas de onde havíamos parado. - o mais velho garantiu enquanto entravam no carro, Kagome sorriu e concordou, se acomodou e olhou para trás enquanto partiam e pode ver Inuyasha vindo correndo para casa, este parou e farejou o ar olhando diretamente para ela dentro do carro, gostaria de não vê-lo nunca mais...

* * *

><p>Mais um cap.<p>

Vocês já chegaram até aqui, então que tal fazer uma escritora feliz?

KISSUS

JA NE


	3. Tempo Demais

**OOOIIIIIIIEEEEEEE...**

**ESTOU AQUI COM MAIS UM CAP.**

**E ESPERO MUITO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM**

**- RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS: **

**Gabyh: Olá, que bom que está gostando, pois é a Káh é uma sofredora, ainda temos muito chão para percorrer e vamos ver o que pode rolar quando o inu e káh se encontrarem novamente, até mais.  
><strong>

**Acdy - chan: Pois é o Inu está encrencado com a Káh, ela ficou muito decepcionada, mas isso é meio obvio, né? ^^ Eles não vão demorar muito a se encararem novamente e então veremos como fica. Até mais.  
><strong>

**Joana - Taishou24: Olá. Que bom que você leu e gostou de minhas fics, fico muito lisonjiada é muito bom também saber que esta fic está lhe agradando, sobre esta situação do Inu e da Káh, eu não posso afirmar que já passei exatamente por isso, mas já enfrentei algo parecido e sei o quanto isso pode ser doloroso e o quanto o tempo pode ser a solução, mas na vida da Káh não é só feita de tristeza e o Miroku esta ai para provar isso, estou postando este cap. agora, espero não ter demorado, Kissus. Até a próxima.**

**BOA LEITURA...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_-Nós poderemos continuar nossas vidas de onde havíamos parado. - o mais velho garantiu enquanto entravam no carro, Kagome sorriu e concordou, se acomodou e olhou para trás enquanto partiam e pode ver Inuyasha vindo correndo para casa, este parou e farejou o ar olhando diretamente para ela dentro do carro, gostaria de não vê-lo nunca mais..._

* * *

><p>Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar na loucura que havia feito, tinha beijado sua melhor amiga, quando na verdade queria lhe falar que estava gostando de uma menina da sua sala e apesar de Kagome ser mais nova ela ainda era uma menina e poderia lhe dar um dica e quando deu por si a estava beijando, nunca iria se perdoar por isso, no dia seguinte havia falado com Kikyou e esta aceitou seu pedido de namoro e por isso todo dia ia mais tarde para casa e por isso não se encontrava mais com Kagome, fazia uma semana que havia começado a namorar com Kikyou e tinha se decidido por falar com sua amiga hoje e por isso tinha visto a namorada no horário do intervalo, enquanto estavam lá ele pode sentir um cheiro familiar ao qual ele não sentia a muito tempo e isso lhe trouxe um inexplicável aperto no peito, não conseguiu prestar atenção nas outras aulas, só queria sair correndo e encontrar com ela, com Kagome.<p>

Chegou em frente a casa dela e farejou no ar até sentir o seu cheiro e quando o achou a viu olhando-o com tanta tristeza e dor que o fez sentir-se a pior pessoa, mas aparentemente aquilo não teria mais volta...

* * *

><p><strong>Dez Anos Depois<strong>

-Bom dia, irmãozinho. - Sesshoumaru falou enquanto entrava no escritório do irmão, este enrugou a testa antes de olha-lo de maneira reprovadora, o youkai com agora 31 anos simplesmente sorriu irônico enquanto se sentava na poltrona a frente da mesa, o hanyou que agora tinha 25 anos o encarou por um longo tempo.

-Diga logo o que você quer. - falou impaciente largando alguns papeis sobre a mesa.

-Bem, eu gostaria de saber se você pode deixar um mês sem compromissos na sua agenda, já para o mês que vem. - falou sem rodeios, Inuyasha o olhou por mais um tempo antes de finalmente gargalhar até perder o folego.

-Você não estava brincando? - perguntou quando viu que o irmão permanecia serio, este simplesmente negou com a cabeça e cruzou os braços esperando uma resposta. -E porque você não vai? Afinal é o presidente da empresa. - falou apoiando-se na mesa.

-Na verdade eu vou e Rin também vai, ela já remarcou todos os meus compromissos para outros dias, mas é necessário nós dois irmos, é uma negociação muito importante para a empresa.

-Porque a Rin vai com a gente? - perguntou não entendendo o motivo pelo qual a secretaria do irmão iria fazer parte dessa transição.

-Porque vamos participar de um baile de máscaras feito pelos nossos anfitriões então eu convidei a Rin e ela aceitou, acho melhor você levar uma acompanhante também.

-Eu nem disse se seria possível eu ir.

-Ora, eu sei que você fará o possível para ir, afinal esse négocio pode nos tornar donos de uma empresa mundialmente famosa e uma das mais ricas também. - falou indo na direção da porta. - E além do mais eu já pedi para Ayame fazer esse favor para mim. - finalizou antes de sair completamente da sala deixando um perplexo hanyou para trás.

Quem ele poderia convidar? Fazia anos que não sai com nenhuma garota, desde que Kikyou terminara com ele sem nenhum motivo aparente e no dia seguinte sumira sem dar explicações, para falar a verdade nem sentira muito, talvez tivesse sido culpa dele, afinal desde que sua melhor amiga foi embora ele estudou e estudou, logo estava na faculdade e quando deu-se por si havia se tornado o vice-presidente da empresa de seu pai, era engraçado, aquela empresa era uma das maiores do Japão, seus hotéis estavam espalhados por todo o país e atendiam a todas as classes sociais, o que será que a união das duas empresas causaria?

-Senhor Taisho? - acordou de seus devaneios e olhou para a youkai-lobo a sua frente.

-Pois não?

-Eu gostaria de lhe avisar que consegui fazer o que seu irmão me pediu e que já esta tudo certo para sua viagem no mês que vem. - disse prontamente virando-se para sair em seguida. - Ah! Como o solicitado eu também comprei uma passagem extra para o mesmo vôo. - disse antes de prosseguir seu caminho para a porta.

-Ayame.

-Sim?

-Você gostaria de viajar a trabalho? - não custava nada arriscar, Ayame sempre fora muito profissional.

-Bem, senhor, eu não sei...

-Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru e Rin também vão, é que ele sugeriu que eu levasse uma acompanhante, pois em meio as negociações iremos participar de um baile de máscaras e eu não conheço muitas garotas em que possa confiar... - ele parou de falar quando viu os olhos brilhantes de sua secretária.

-Baile de máscaras? Sério? Isso ainda existe e é tão maravilhoso. - ela falou juntando as mãos com um olhar sonhador.

-Você tem um mês para arrumar suas coisas. - falou não acreditando na reação de sua secretária.

-Qual o tema? - ela parou de repente e o olhou, este suspirou, nem ele mesmo sabia o tema.

-Pergunte para o Sesshoumaru. - disse vendo-a concordar super feliz e fechar a porta em um baque. - Isso para mim é novidade. - suspirou antes de retornar as suas papeladas.

* * *

><p>-Soube que finalmente vocês retomaram o contato com a empresa hoteleira que a anos atrás eu tentei, certas complicações ocorreram e na época não pudemos concluir o contrato, mas torço para que agora tudo de certo. - Inu no Taisho falava durante o jantar em família, apesar dos dois filhos já terem suas própria casa pelo menos uma vez nos mês eles se reuniam na casa dos pais.<p>

-Nunca entendemos o motivo pelo qual esse contrato não deu certo da primeira vez. - Inuyasha comentou depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

-Tivemos grandes problemas de comunicação e repentinamente o contrato foi cancela antes mesmo de ser fechado. - Inu no Taisho disse simplesmente.

-Por que eu também tenho que ir mesmo? - Inuyasha perguntou aborrecido.

-Eu não sei, na verdade isso foi ideia do Sesshoumaru. - Inu no Taisho falou sem parar de comer, o hanyou olhou indignado para o irmão mais velho que abriu um pequeno sorriso quando o ouviu rosnar seu nome.

-Pare com isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai me agradecer. - Sesshoumaru disse enigmático.

-Isso se eu não me tornar filho único antes. - rosnou em resposta.

-Como se algum dia você fosse ser forte o suficiente para me superar. - Sesshoumaru gracejou, fazendo o mais novo ficar vermelho de tão irritado.

-Parem com essa infantilidade, ninguém vai acabar com ninguém, estou velha demais para ter mais filhos. - Izayoi disse batendo na mesa, assustando os três homens da mesa. - Amo os dois igualmente e não quero perder nenhum dos dois. - disse vendo-os concordar ainda temerosos, a humana sabia ser assustadora quando queria.

-Oh! Querida, você ainda esta igual ao dia em que a conheci. - Inu no Taisho disse segurando uma das mãos da esposa, bem ele não estava mentindo, Izayoi tinha envelhecido muito pouco desde que eles haviam se casado, todos já estavam cansados de sabe que um youkai podia fazer um contrato com sua companheira, desde que o amor entre eles fosse verdadeiro.

-Pare de puxar saco. - ela exclamou soltando sua mão da dele.

-Mãezinha, querida, nós estávamos só brincando, não é mesmo Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha falou tentando amenizar a raiva da mãe, o youkai concordou.

-Ótimo. - Izayoi disse pousando a mão sobre a do marido, todos os homens do recinto respiraram aliviados voltando a comer aliviados.

Inuyasha ficou intrigado com o que o irmão havia lhe dito mais cedo naquele dia, porque ele havia dito que ele iria lhe agradecer depois, não tinha motivo nenhum de ele querer sair do país, ainda mais a negócios e ainda por cima levar sua secretária com acompanhante, esta havia se revelado uma pessoa muito diferente do que ele tinha imaginado, era melhor esquecer daquilo e ir dormir, esse mês ia ser longo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nova York, 3 semanas depois<strong>

-E então? Como vão os preparativos para o baile? - um ser de 1 e 90m, perguntou se aproximando da criaturinha de 1 e 75m, bem, talvez ela não fosse tão pequena assim, esta o olhou com seus olhos verdes esmeralda e sorriu levemente, seus cabelos negros e ondulados batiam na altura dos quadris.

-Pare de me encher o saco e me ajude a pendurar essa fita aqui. - Miroku olhou sua irmãzinha em cima de uma escada simples no segundo andar se esticando máximo para pendurar uma fita na parede, ele havia acabado chegar do trabalho e por isso ainda usava o terno, suspirou e olhou em volta de si, os móveis já haviam sido removidos de todo o hall, sendo substituído por móveis de estilo antigo entulhados na lateral a maioria sofás e mesas, caminhou lentamente indo em direção a escada enquanto tirava a gravata o terno e a camisa, ficando somente de calça e sapato.

-Deveria ter cuidado com o seu palavreado. - disse enquanto a via se jogar da escada caindo em seus braços.

-Poderia me ajudar meu querido e maravilhoso irmão. - disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Você é uma grande manipuladora, Kagome Higurashi. - disse soltando-a e subindo na escada rapidamente ajeitando a fita do jeito que a irmã queria, esta havia se tornado uma mulher de 23 anos com seios médios, magra, mas não era só o osso, tinha também para acompanhar quadris largos e coxas grossas, tornara-se a mulher dos sonhos de muitos homens.

-Como foi o trabalho hoje? - Kagome perguntou observando os músculos que os irmão exibia enquanto descia das escadas, ele tinha agora 29 anos, tinha ombros largos, seus cabelos continuavam a ter o mesmo estilo de sempre, seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho pervertido, Sango que o diga, bem ela é outra história.

-Bem, falta uma semana e poderemos iniciar as negociações. - falou enquanto ela lhe entregava outra fita e apontava onde queria que ele colocasse.

-Tem certeza que você quer reiniciar isso? - Kagome perguntou preocupada colocando as mão na cintura, o irmão parou o serviço e observou as irmã.

-Nossos pais queriam isso Káh, não vejo porque não arriscar. - falou calmamente continuando a organizar as faixas, Kagome suspirou vendo que o irmão seria irredutível com relação as vontades de seus pais, mesmo depois de mortos eles ainda direcionavam certas coisas, como? Eles haviam deixado umas clausulas extras no testamento pouco tempo antes de suas mortes, pareciam até saber o que iria acontecer, na lista eles incluíram que tanto Kagome quanto Miroku tinham tinham que ter um guarda costa pessoal, eles também deveriam prosseguir com o ultimo contrato iniciado por eles e por ultimo, mas não menos importante eles deveriam ser treinados em defesa pessoal.

-Tudo bem, não vamos discutir isso novamente. - disse observando o hall, ele lembrava aqueles salões antigos, havia um grande lustre de cristais que causa uma iluminação meio amarelada e reconfortante, nas parece pequenos castiçais elétricos com lâmpadas em forma de chama de vela, as longas cortinas em tons pasteis e vermelhas cobriam as janelas e varandas, faltavam só os moveis. - Você gostaria de me ajudar com os moveis? - arriscou olhando o irmão com olhos estreitos, Miroku olhou para a sala lá embaixo e seu olho ficou um maior que o outro, tinha uma pilha de cadeiras, sofás, mesas e outras coisas que ele não conseguia definir.

-Todo ano é desse jeito, você não pode agir como uma garota rica e mimada que manda nos empregados sem se importar com suas outras funções? - perguntou exasperado terminando de ajeitar o tecido e descendo as escadas, encontrando um olhar cético.

-Pare de teatro e venha logo comigo. - disse puxando-o para o andar inferior.

-Porque o Kouga não ajuda você com isso? Ele é um youkai completo. - Miroku questionou fazendo um muxoxo.

-Ele já esta ajudando. - disse apontando para o youkai que carregava dois sofás para a outra extremidade do salão, só agora Miroku havia notado que na área contraria a porta havia um palco médio com alguns instrumentos diferenciados e em um outro canto havia uma extensa mesa onde provavelmente ficariam os comes e bebes.

-Olá, Miroku. - Kouga disse assim que depositou os moveis no chão onde Kagome havia dito que os queria.

-E aí Kouga. - falou suspirando e indo ajudá-lo, seguindo as ordens da Higurashi mais nova, que cuidava das coisas mais leves, ao final da noite tudo já havia sido organizado perfeitamente, Kagome falou que a ornamentação das mesas dava para ser feita um dia antes.

-Que horas nossas visitas vão chegar? - Kagome perguntou enquanto jantavam.

-Eles devem chegar duas horas antes do baile, porque? - Miroku falou desconfiado.

-Por nada, só quero avisar que vou estar ocupada demais para recebe-los e por isso só nos veremos no baile. - disse tentando parecer o mais tranquila possível, mas ela sabia que o irmão já desconfiava de seu nervosismo e até mesmo de seus motivos, porém respeitou sua decisão.

-Quem vai recepcioná-los? - a questionou.

-Já falei com a Sango, ela vai ficar a cargo deles até a noite quando eu assumirei. - explicou, já sabendo que isso já era esperado pelo mais velho.

-Então ela vai chegar um dia antes e dormir aqui durante todo o tempo de estadia de nosso visitantes? - seu sorriso era imenso e a irmão não pode evitar de sorrir também, era engraçado como ele ficava quando a sua amiga e sócia se encontrava por perto.

-Sim, ela na verdade concordou em chegar amanhã. - depois desse comentário cada um ficou absorvido em seus pesamentos e decisões para semana que vem.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma Semana Depois<strong>

Eles finalmente haviam pousado em Nova York e um certo Hanyou esta muito curioso para descobrir o que seu irmão estava querendo insinuar quando disse que ele iria lhe agradecer por essa viajem, durante todo o mês foi difícil se concentrar no trabalho, tanto para ela, quanto para sua secretária que andava mais na frente com seu irmão e a Rin e carregava duas malas imensas, esse mês prometia muita confusão.

* * *

><p><strong>Na Mansão Higurashi<strong>

-Onde esta a Káh? - Miroku perguntou para a morena de olhos castanhos claros e cabelos no mesmo tom, longos e lisos, seios fartos, cintura fina e quadris largos, esta era Sango e tinha 24 anos, esta vestia uma regata simples e um jeans justo e sandálias de salto baixo, aah jeans justo...

PLAFT

-Seu hentai, pare com essa sua mão boba e além do mais ela me disse que já estava tudo esclarecido no dia que cheguei. - Sango disse emburrada, seus braços estavam de forma protetora cruzados ao seu lado Miroku tinha uma marca vermelha no rosto.

-Agora eu me recordo. - ele disse passando a mão no rosto.

-Esse mês vai ser muito agitado. - Sango sussurrou vendo uma limusine parando em frente a eles...

* * *

><p><strong>Bemmmm, foi o fim de mais um cap.<strong>

**não demorou muito para eles se encontrarem, talvez eu esteja indo rápido demais, mas no decorrer da história certos fatos **

**seram relembrados ou postos em ação... ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Isso quer dizer que faram uma simples escritora muito feliz ^^'**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne.  
><strong>


	4. Nós vemos novamente

**Oiiiiiiieeeeeeeee... Finalmente ...**

**\o/** \o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/ ****\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/** **\o/****

**Bemmm, acho que me empolguei um pouco, mas só um pouquinho, voltando ao que interessa, vamos responder as REVIEWS:**

**Gabyh: Pois é né, a gente sempre tem essa mania de parar no momento mais UAU! rsrsrsrsrs... mais fica calma, se não como você vai ler esses e os próximos caps? Estou tentando ir o mais rápido possível com as postagens ^^, espero que goste desse e aguardo anciosamente pelo seu comentário, tank's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_-Agora eu me recordo. - ele disse passando a mão no rosto._

_-Esse mês vai ser muito agitado. - Sango sussurrou vendo uma limusine parando em frente a eles..._

* * *

><p>Da limusine desceram quatro pessoas, um youkai, um hanyou e uma humana e uma youkai, neste momento Sango viu o porque de Miroku estar usando uma camisa social e sapatos, todos alis estavam vestidos socialmente, menos ela.<p>

-Eu mato ela. - sussurrou para si andando ao lado de Miroku na direção dos visitantes, Sango não era uma mulher de negócios, na verdade trabalhava naquilo que amava, era simples e gostava das coisas simples, parou em frente de uma menina, esta era pequena em comparação com os seus 1 e 80m, sua altura costuma intimidar os homens, o único diferente era Miroku que tinha uma estatura muito alta, afinal não era todo mundo que tinha 1 e 90m, olhando bem os dois seres parecidos a sua frente também eram bem altos, diria que um hanyou era uns 5 cm mais alto que o humano ao seu lado e que o youkai tivessem no máximo 2m.

-É um prazer recebe-los, eu sou Miroku Higurashi e vocês vão estar negociando comigo durante esse mês. - disse olhando para os dois irmãos.

-Como dito durante nossas ligações, eu sou Sesshoumaru Taisho e este é meu irmão mais novo Inuyasha, estas são nossas secretárias Ayame e Rin. - disse apontando para cada um.

-Esta é Sango Himura. - Miroku se pronunciou depois que os irmãos se focaram na única pessoa que não havia sido apresentada.

-Desculpe, Sr. Higurashi, mas eu pensei que sua irmã tivesse outro nome. - Rin se pronunciou sentindo-se insegura com os seus simples 1 e 65m em meio a gigantes.

-Em primeiro lugar, me chame só de Miroku e em segundo lugar Sango é uma amiga de minha irmã. - ele respondeu com aquele sorriso odiosamente pervertido. - Ouch! - ele exclamou em seguida puxando o pé para longe da garota ao seu lado.

-E onde esta a pirralha da sua irmã? - Sesshoumaru perguntou sorrindo da situação, Inuyasha o olhou sem entender, ele conhecia a irmã do Miroku? Como?

-Ela esta extremamente ocupada. - respondeu sorrindo com a maneira que o outro se referiu a irmã.

-Ela esta se escondendo. - ele suspirou enquanto entravam, Rin não havia entendido, o youkai ao seu lado parecia muito intimo da garota com quem ela falara algumas vezes pelo telefone, os quatro visitantes ficaram estáticos com a arrumação do hall, pareciam ter entrado em uma maquina do tempo, tudo estava maravilhoso e impecável.

-Minha irmã fez tudo isso. - Miroku comentou orgulhoso.

-É tipico dela. - Sesshoumaru reafirmou enquanto ainda olhava em volta.

-Tenho a impressão de que ela pode fazer tudo o que quiser, quando ela quer. - o humano falou quando todos voltaram a segui-lo.

-Como minha digníssima amiga me meteu nessa encrenca eu vou mostra os quartos de vocês, neles tem suite onde podem se arrumar para o baile que terá inicio as 19: 00h, em todos eles também tem um interfone e uma lista com os números necessários, podem pedir qualquer coisa por eles, como já puderam observar a festa vai acontecer no hall e o resto vai ser passada durante ou depois do evento, como minha amiguinha decidir, se ela estiver viva para conhece-los. - Sango falou tudo rapidamente enquanto eles subiam as escadas e entravam em um corredor com muitas portas, pelo que eles haviam notado todas as portas tinham uma numeração. - Foi passado para mim que Sesshoumaru ficaria no quarto 20,...

-Meu numero preferido. - este sussurrou já seguindo pelo corredor procurando pelo seu quarto.

-... Inuyasha no quarto numero 12,...

-Um numero especial para mim, mas não me lembro porque? - se perguntou enquanto fazia o mesmo que o irmão.

-Rin ficou no 10 e Ayame no 23, nos vemos mais tarde. - Sango disse e foi procurar pela amiga.

-E então? Deu tudo certo? - Miroku perguntou assim que a viu no topo das escadas.

-Sim, onde está a Káh? - perguntou irritada.

-Não fique assim, ela estaria do mesmo jeito que você, tente ser paciente, ela vai passar por momentos difíceis. - Sango ficou espantada com a declaração, mas ela entendia ele apesar de ser um pervertido incorrigível ele ainda era super protetor com relação ao irmã.

* * *

><p><strong>Em Outro Comodo<strong>

-Você podia pelo menos podia ter me avisado para vestir algo mais social. - Sango falou olhando para a amiga pelo o espelho, esta a olhou pelo reflexo.

-Desculpe, mas não achei que seria algo importante a dizer. - disse ainda se alongando, Kagome, estava com um conjunto de short e top, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava suada demostrando que já estava praticando a muito tempo.

-Tudo bem, coloquei seus visitantes nos quartos que me pediu. - Kagome concordou e sorriu.

-Fico muito agradecida, mas eles não são meus visitantes, estão cuidando de negócios com meu irmão. - corrigiu pegando uma toalha e enxugando o rosto e pescoço. - Esta na hora de nos arrumarmos. - falou pegando uma garrafa de agua e seguindo ao encontro de Sango que não tinha saído da porta, simplesmente concordou e a seguiu.

-Você me ajuda com o cabelo? Sabe que eu tenho um problema em me arrumar como uma barbie. - Sango confessou enquanto subiam, Kagome sorriu antes de concordar e ambas foram para o quarto 11, mas antes foram no quarto dela e pegaram seu vestido e seu kit de maquiagem e para penteados, lá elas tomaram banho e se arrumaram e às 18: 30h ambas já estavam prontas.

-Você esta linda. - Kagome elogiou a amiga que usava um longo vestido vermelho com detalhes em preto no decote e nos babados da saia, as mangas eram tomara que caia e tinha um tecido transparente que caia levemente ao longo dos braços, as costas eram trançadas até quase chegar nos quadris ajudando a marcar suas curvas, seu cabelo estava todo encaracolado com metade presa e outra caindo ao longos das costas e ombros, a maquiagem era leve nos olhos e usava um batom escuro marando os lábios carnudos, para finalizar a máscara era vermelha com detalhes em prata.

-Sinto como se meus seios fossem saltar para fora. - comentou constrangida.

-Largue de besteiras, esse vestido marca os pontos certos. - Kagome a encorajou, mas era a pura verdade, Sango é uma mulher linda, porém sempre foi uma pessoa muito simples e pouco vaidosa.

-Não deveria ter deixado você comprar esse vestido, ele foi tão caro. - Sango disse jogando-se pesadamente na poltrona que fazia conjunto com a penteadeira.

-Esquece isso, considere um presente, além do mais somos amigas, este vestido ficou maravilhoso e eu sei que você gostou dele, quando fomos a loja você ficou namorando ele enquanto eu escolhia o meu. - Kagome falou indo até ela e puxando-a. - Agora vamos para o baile. - disse puxando-a novamente, só que para a porta, mas essa a impediu e repentinamente a puxou para um abraço.

-Você é uma ótima pessoa, uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram em minha vida foi te conhecer. - Sango disse e Kagome entendeu perfeitamente.

-Você sempre poderá contar comigo também, sem que eu percebesse ganhei uma irmã, mas não vamos chorar, essa maquiagem deu muito trabalho para ser feita. - Kagome disse sorrindo levemente sendo acompanhada pela amiga que silenciosamente a porta.

* * *

><p><strong>No Baile<strong>

-É sempre assim? - Sesshoumaru perguntou para Miroku, o salão já estava lotado e tinha acabado de dar 19: 00h, todos bem caracterizados e apesar de tudo todos se locomoviam confortavelmente e ainda tinha um espaço com mesas e cada uma com os nomes das pessoas que deveriam ocupa-la, a música era boa e a comida e bebida também eram de ótima qualidade.

-Nos primeiros anos as coisas não foram assim, minha maninha sempre organizou tudo direitinho, mas não eramos muito reconhecidos socialmente, demorou uns anos para que as coisas ficassem assim. - Miroku falou calmamente.

-Então tudo isso é só pelo reconhecimento social? -Inuyasha questionou desgostoso, não conhecia o Higurashi, mas eles ostentavam uma mansão, faziam baile de máscaras anualmente e pareciam preocupados com a palhaçada de escalão social.

-Na verdade, não, é mais uma tradição familiar, nossos pais faziam questão de segui-la e foi passado para gente é mais uma recordação. - Miroku respondeu sem se importar com o tom utilizado pelo hanyou, grande parte das pessoas ali pensavam a mesma coisa.

-E quando vamos falar sobre negócios? - Inuyasha novamente questionou, olhando sua secretária em meio a pista de dança se divertindo como se tivessem vindo só para aquilo.

-Primeiramente o baile, espero que se divirtam, minha irmã planejou tudo com muito carinho. - disse antes de sair para o meio da multidão.

-Esta tudo tão bonito, parece um conto de fadas. - Rin comentou sonhadora em meio aos dois irmãos, ambos a encararam, porém o olhar do youkai a fez se aquecer por dentro, seu coração disparou instantaneamente e parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, porque isso estava acontecendo de novo? Sim, não era a primeira vez, fazia quatro anos que ela trabalhava para o mais velho dentre os irmão Taisho, porém de um tempo para cá parecia que algo havia mudado, sentiu suas maças do rosto aquecerem e abaixou a cabeça sabendo que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-Em um conto de fadas um belo príncipe lhe convidaria para dançar. - disse um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, aparentava te mais ou menos a mesma idade que ela, este abriu um sorriso radiante e lhe estendeu a mão curvando-se levemente, Rin sorriu sem graça e aceitou o pedido mudo para dançar.

Sesshoumaru olhou Rin se afastar de mãos dadas até a pista de dança, uma musica lenta começou repentinamente como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido tramado com antecedência, sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas manteve-se impassível como quase sempre, suas intenções em trazer a secretária naquele evento não era o que joga-la nos braços de qualquer um.

-Sesshoumaru? Você esta prestando atenção? - Inuyasha perguntou sem saber se o irmão o ouvira da primeira vez.

-O que foi? - o youkai questionou olhando para o mais novo.

-Temos mesmo que participar disso? - perguntou de volta, estava desconfortável com aquela situação, estavam do outro lado do país para supostamente fechar um acordo, porém desde que chegaram não fizeram nada além de ter conversas banais e se arrumar para um baile grandioso.

-Desde quando você se tornou o mais chato entre nós dois?

-Pare de brincadeiras, você é insuportável.

-Você deveria parar de se preocupar tanto e relaxar durante esse mês. - aconselhou.

-Pare de me pedir isso e ficar falando por meio de enigmas, você está se tornando um completo idiota. - o hanyou resmungou recebendo um cascudo lodo em seguida.

-Podemos ter melhorado nossa relação de irmãos no decorrer dos anos, mas eu ainda continuo sendo o mais velho, tenho respeito por mim. - Sesshoumaru disse com um punho erguido, enquanto Inuyasha resmungava ainda mais com um imenso galo na cabeça, depois disse ambos voltaram a ficar em silencio.

O youkai voltou a observar a pista de dança, Rin ainda dançava com aquele mesmo cara, agora uma musica mais agitada, a jovem humana usava um vestido lilás com detalhes em azul escuro, o corpete possuía um decote quadrado que lhe valorizava o colo e as alças finas deixavam que visse bem a pele alva, a saia rodada a partir do quadril possuía traços e, azul nas ondas de babado, usava uma mascara no mesmo tom de azul do vestido, seus cabelos estavam levemente presos e o resto caia livremente pelas costas, parou de observa-la quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

-Eu vou bem ali, resolver umas coisas e já volto. - o youkai disse saindo sem esperar resposta e logo sumiu de vista.

-Baka. - Inuyasha suspirou cruzando os braços.

-O que é tão engraçado? - Sesshoumaru perguntou para a garota ao seu lado, esta deu um pequeno salto e colocou a mão no peito com se fosse segurar o coração.

-Você nunca perde essa mania irritante de assustar os outros? - Kagome perguntou quando estava segura de que seu coração ainda permanecia no local correto.

-Você poderia ter ido lá falar comigo, ou então pretende ficar se escondendo a noite toda? - perguntou olhando para o mesmo ponto que ela, Inuyasha continuava no mesmo lugar, emburrado e com os braços cruzados. - Entendi, mas nós vamos ficar por um tempo aqui, não pode ficar assim o resto do mês. - o youkai continuou antes de abraça-la pelos ombros.

-Não é minha intenção dar esse gostinho a ele. - Kagome falou chamando a atenção do amigo.

-Você pretende aprontar o que? - perguntou malicioso.

-Sua secretária é muito bonita. - falou mudando de assunto e fazendo o mais velho ficar de cara fechada de novo.

-Ela achou um príncipe encantado. - resmungou finalmente demonstrando algum sentimento, Kagome não conseguiu se segurar e gargalhou. - Pare de rir de mim. - ordenou mal humorado.

-É nessas horas que eu vejo o quanto vocês dois são parecidos. - Kagome gracejou fazendo o outro ficar ainda mais emburrado. - Mas voltando ao assunto anterior, o "príncipe encantado" é o irmão de uma grande amiga minha, ele se chama Kohaku, um bom garoto, super apaixonado pela noiva dele. - continuou ainda rindo levemente da reação dele.

-Então porque ele chamou ela para dançar insinuando que... foi você? Meus Deus! Você fez isso, porque? - perguntou completamente chocado com a sua descoberta.

-É obvio que você não a trouxe só para ter um par para o baile, eu te conheço, essa garota é especial para você. - falou abertamente. - Só precisava confirmar, pela sua reação quando Kohaku a chamou para dançar eu descobri que estava certa. - continuou sem se importar como ele iria reagir aquilo.

-Você não era tão traiçoeira quando era minha vizinha e nem tão alta. - comentou bem humorado, nunca se importara em ser alguém diferente com Kagome, ela o fazia agir normalmente, sem uma máscara fria e sem sentimentos.

-Eu cresci muito nesse tempo que não nos vimos. - comentou fazendo um movimento exasperado com as mãos.

-Verdade, você cresceu muito nesses últimos cinco anos.

-Ele nunca soube, não é mesmo? - Kagome perguntou apreensiva.

-Você sempre foi muito discreta em suas visitas aos seus pais adotivos. - falou sem se importar com o fato de nunca ter mencionado para o irmão que Kagome ia a casa dos vizinhos todos os finais de anos e passava quase o mês lá.

-Que bom, não me sentia preparada para vê-lo, para falar a verdade ainda não me sinto muito a vontade com a ideia de ele esta tão próximo. - um leve arrepio percorreu seu corpo com esse pensamento.

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer, ou aqui ou lá. - a consolou.

-Boa noite, senhoras e senhores, acho que todos já me conhecem, mas se não, prazer eu sou Miroku e sou um dos anfitriões desse baile, gostaria de agradecer pela presença de vocês e também gostaria de chamar ao palco a minha querida e talentosa irmã. - ele teve que fazer uma pausa na fala, pois houve uma explosão de palmas e gritos. - Eu sei, eu sei, mas vocês ao menos podiam ter esperado ela subir.

-Deixa eu ir lá. - Kagome falou, seguindo na direção do palco, sempre faziam isso, porém dessa vez ela tinha um motivo para estar nervosa, será que ele a reconheceria? Passará tanto tempo sem se verem, mas ela o reconhecera no momento em que o virá em meio a grande multidão, mesmo com uma máscara cobrindo metade de seu rosto, ele havia crescido tanto e seu rosto continha traços mais firmes e másculos, mas em nenhum momento ela o vira rir, ou gargalhar do jeito que ela tanto gostava.

-Bem, aqui esta minha irmãzinha, Kagome. - assim que seu irmão terminou a sentença em meio a todo o alvoroço que se seguiu ela pode observar que ele a estava olhando e que em sua expressão havia conhecimento e confusão, agora era inevitável, ela não poderia mais se esconder, seu passado estava ali e lhe encarava como se nunca tivesse virado passado, como ela poderia lidar com isso?...

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um cap finalizado...<strong>

Até a próxima galerinha,

Kissus

ÓTIMAS FÉRIASSSSS...

Ja ne.


	5. Vocês estão dentro?

**OLÁ**

**Espero não ter demorado tanto...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Agome chan**: Você reapareceu, tava sumida ^^, bem você acha que o Sesshy é capaz de uma coisa como essa? kkkkkk... Vamos ver o que vai acontecer. O Inu é sempre um baka, mas quem sabe o que rola daqui em diante... Até a próxima

**Gabyh**: Não acho que o encontro deles vai causar tanto alvoroso, ou quem sabe os animos estejam mais tranquilos para o encontro, ambos mudaram muito no decorrer dos anos, espero que goste.

**danda jabur**: Bem é claro que o sangue ferve quando a gente participa de certas coisas em nossas vidas e acredito que a Káh deve conseguir avaliar a coisas da melhor maneira possivel, com relação ao Kouga, eu não sei bem como vai ser a participação dele, o Sesshy e a Káh se tornaram grandes amigos no decorrer dos 10 anos, bem espero que continue acompanhando e gostando.

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente<strong>

_-Bem, aqui esta minha irmãzinha, Kagome. - assim que seu irmão terminou a sentença em meio a todo o alvoroço que se seguiu ela pode observar que ele a estava olhando e que em sua expressão havia conhecimento e confusão, agora era inevitável, ela não poderia mais se esconder, seu passado estava ali e lhe encarava como se nunca tivesse virado passado, como ela poderia lidar com isso?..._

* * *

><p>-É um prazer esta aqui por mais um ano. - Kagome começou depois de limpar a garganta. - Todo ano meu irmão sede um pequeno momento para que eu cante, me avisem quando eu perder o tom. - houve algumas risadas e comentários aleatórios. - Hoje gostaria de cantar uma musica que eu compus (<strong>NA:** não é verdade ^^) quando finalmente voltei para casa e nela eu coloquei um pouco da minha história e meus sentimentos, espero que gostem. - logo que terminou de falar os primeiros acordes começaram...

_**I let it fall, my heart,**_

_**And as it fell, you rose to claim it,**_

_**It was dark and I was over,**_

_**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,**_

_**My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,**_

_**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,**_

_Eu deixei cair, meu coração,_

_E quando caiu, você se levantou para reivindica-lo,_

_Estava escuro e eu estava acabada,_

_Até que você beijou meus lábios e me salvou,_

_Minhas mãos, eram fortes, mas meus joelhos eram muito fracos,_

_Para estar em seus braços sem cair aos seus pés._

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,**_

_**All the thing's you'd say, they were never true, never true,**_

_**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,**_

_Mas há um lado de você que eu nunca conheci, nunca conheci,_

_Todas as coisas que você disse, nunca foram verdade, nunca foram verdade,_

_E os jogos que você joga, você sempre ganha, você sempre ganha,_

_**But I set fire to the rain,**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried,**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,**_

_Mas eu ateei fogo à chuva,_

_Vi a chuva cair enquanto eu tocava seu rosto,_

_Bem, o fogo queimava enquanto eu chorava,_

_Porque eu ouvi gritar seu nome, seu nome,_

_**When laying, with you, I could stay there,**_

_**Close my eyes, feel you here forever,**_

_**You and me together, nothing is better,**_

_Quando me deito, com você, eu poderia ficar lá,_

_Fecho meus olhos, sinto você aqui para sempre,_

_Você e eu juntos, nada é melhor,_

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,**_

_**All the thing's you'd say, they were never true, never true,**_

_**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,**_

_Mas há um lado de você que eu nunca conheci, nunca conheci,_

_Todas as coisas que você disse, nunca foram verdade, nunca foram verdade,_

_E os jogos que você joga, você sempre ganha, você sempre ganha,_**  
><strong>_**But I set fire to the rain,**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried,**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,**_

_**I set fire to the rain,**_

_**And I threw us into the flames,**_

_**Well, I felt something die,**_

_**'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time,**_

_Mas eu ateei fogo à chuva,_

_Vi a chuva cair enquanto eu tocava seu rosto,_

_Bem, o fogo queimava enquanto eu chorava,_

_Porque eu ouvi gritar seu nome, seu nome,_

_Eu ateei fogo à chuva,_

_E nos joguei nas chamas,_

_Bem, eu senti algo morrer,_

_Porque eu sabia que era a ultima vez, ultima vez,_**  
><strong>_**Sometimes I wake up by the door,**_

_**And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,**_

_**Even that when ,we're already over,**_

_**I can't help myself from looking for you,**_

_Às vezes eu acordo ao lado da porta,_

_E aquele coração que você deixou, deve estar esperando por você,_

_Mesmo agora, quando já terminamos,_

_Eu não posse mim impedir de procurar por você,_**  
><strong>_**I set fire to the rain,**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried,**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,**_

_**I set fire to the rain,**_

_**And I threw us into the flames,**_

_**Well, I felt something die,**_

**_'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time,_ _oh,_**

_Eu ateei fogo à chuva,_

_Vi a chuva cair enquanto eu tocava seu rosto,_

_Bem, o fogo queimava enquanto eu chorava,_

_Porque eu ouvi gritar seu nome, seu nome,_

_Eu ateei fogo à chuva,_

_E nos joguei nas chamas,_

_Bem, eu senti algo morrer,_

_Porque eu sabia que era a ultima vez, ultima vez, oh, _

_**Oh, no,**_

_Oh, não,_

_**Let in burn, oh**_

_Deixe queimar, oh_

_**Let in burn,**_

_Deixe queimar,_

_**Let in burn.**_

_Deixe queimar._

_Set fire to the rain (Adele)_

Ele nunca deixou de olha-la, a boca semi aberta como se quisesse falar algo, mas nenhuma palavra saia dela, era ela mesmo, mas como? Ela era uma Higurashi e nunca falara nada para ele e ainda se dizia sua melhor amiga, por isso fora embora, mas porque aquela música lhe era tão conhecida? É claro era uma curta versão do que ela viverá. Kagome não era mais a criança que ele carregará nas costas quando estava com preguiça, agora ela era uma mulher, uma linda mulher, seu vestido azul mostrava muito de seu corpo, os corpete tinha um trançado na frente que mostrava muito de seu colo, a saia era rodada e na bainha havia um tom amarelado, seus cabelos caiam soltos pelos ombros nus e costas, usava uma máscara também azul, a maquiagem valorizava seus olhos verdes. Despertou de seus devaneios quando os convidados a aplaudiram.

-Muito obrigada. - houve mais palmas antes de ela poder continuar a falar. - Agora podemos continuar com o baile...

-Como temos outro costume, gostaria de convidar uma das damas para dançar comigo. - Miroku a empurrou com sutileza para o lado e tomou o microfone, fazendo aquele anuncio idiota que ele insistia em continuar. - Este ano gostaria de chamar minha querida irmã. - esta ficou estática, não era comum, ele nunca a chamava para dançar em publico, sempre queria ter uma oportunidade de conhecer uma nova donzela, estas viam uma oportunidade de impressiona-lo e conseguir um bom casamento, mas Kagome se perguntava se algum dia alguma mulher conseguiria prende-lo, acordou de seu devaneios quando ele a puxou delicadamente para a pista de dança, todos haviam saído desta dando espaço total para os irmãos.

-Porque esta fazendo isso? - Kagome perguntou desconfiada.

-Só quero exibir o quanto minha irmã é bela. - disse simplesmente e ela sabia que ele não responderia mais nada que ela perguntasse.

Quando finalmente pararam no centro da pista a música do grupo "Girl's Generation – THE BOYS" iniciou, com toda a certeza a maioria das pessoas ali nunca ouviram falar, mas era uma de suas favoritas, Miroku sorriu e a girou duas vezes antes de a fazer se inclinar para frente para trás jogando os longos cabelos nesse movimento dando um charme no processo, Kagome retribuiu o sorriso, em seguida quando a música ainda estava um pouco lenta ele a inclinou para trás e a guiou para em seguida levanta-la, o ritmo aumentou um pouco porém ainda era uma batida leve e ao mesmo tempo um estilo mais dançante, eles rodaram a pista de dança completamente recebendo alguns aplausos, quando estava repetindo o refrão pela ultima vez Miroku girou Kagome para longe de si deixando-a fazer a coreografia que o grupo utilizava e nos acordes finais ele a puxou novamente finalizando a dança, os aplausos acabaram com o silencio que se seguiu após a música.

-Saia de fininho para a sala de reuniões, eu vou fazer nossos convidados especiais fazerem o mesmo. - Miroku sussurrou rapidamente, antes que o barulho terminasse, Kagome concordou e saiu assim que uma pequena multidão retornou para dançar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

* * *

><p>Kagome entrou na sala de reuniões, tirou a máscara e sentou em uma das poltronas cruzando as pernas e relaxando, logo ela ouviu passos se aproximando de onde ela estava.<p>

-Tem alguem aqui? - sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando viu um par de orelhas caninas aparecer na porta, em seguida Inuyasha terminou de entrar, houve um momento de silencio antes de Kagome levantar e seguir em sua direção, o hanyou ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de vê-la sem a máscara e a visão que teve o deixou sem reação, os grandes e redondos olhos verdes brilhavam em divertimento, a pele perfeita parecia porcelana e os lábios carnudos lhe trouxeram lembranças agradáveis, será que eles ainda tinham o mesmo gosto?

-Algum problema? - perguntou bem humorada, apesar do nervosismo, ela não podia negar o que estava bem a sua frente, o pequeno hanyou se tornara um deus grego sem tirar nem por.

-Pensei que depois daquela musica iria encontra-la com quatro pedras na mão. - Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu falar após um momento de apreciação.

-A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona. - Kagome falou tranqüilamente voltando a se sentar.

-Poderia ter me falada na época. - disse escolhendo uma poltrona próxima a dela, Kagome riu levemente colocando as mãos de forma protetora em frente do corpo.

-Você nunca teria me visto de outra forma, eu sempre fui sua melhor amiga, sua irmãzinha caçula, nunca uma garota. - disse com tranqüilidade apesar de não estar assim por dentro e o hanyou sabia disso, ele podia ouvir o quando o coração dela batia descompassado.

-Não seja rancorosa, piralha. - Sesshoumaru falou terminando de entrar na sala de reuniões acompanhado de Rin.

-Sesshy, não seja tão mal educado. - Kagome falou se levantando e indo abraçar o amigo novamente. - É um prazer conhece-la pessoalmente. - disse olhando para a pequena menina ao lado do amigo lhe estendendo a mão.

-O prazer é todo meu. - Rin respondeu constrangida colocando sua mão na dela, ela não teria chances, Kagome era perfeita em todos os sentidos, era divertida, simpática e parecia ser uma ótima amiga também.

-Podem escolher um local para sentar. - disse apontando os lugares vagos.

-Você cresceu bastante. - Inuyasha comentou após algum tempo de silencio.

-Você reparou. - Kagome falou parecendo uma criança com os braços na frente do corpo.

-É difícil não reparar. - comentou mais relaxado.

-Nossa foi difícil consegui chegar até aqui, esse baile esta cada vez mais cheio, ano passado eu conseguia andar sem esbarrar em ninguém. - Sango disse entrando na sala. - É um prazer vê-los novamente, eu acho. - disse antes de sentar em um outro lugar vago.

-Então estamos todos reunidos, podemos começar. - Miroku falou entrando na sala e fechando as portas. - Por favor, irmãzinha pode começar. - disse sentando-se na cadeira atrás da grande mesa predominante na sala.

-Vou começar explicando que essas negociações terão que ocorrer em completo sigilo e antes que alguém pergunte o motivo, gostaria de contar o porque. - todos estavam prestando atenção, então continuou. - Como vocês sabem, nosso pais tentaram fechar esse negocio alguns anos atrás e acho que o senhor Taisho nunca revelou o motivo de não ter dado, certo? - os dois concordaram ansiosos para descobrir o tal motivo. - Alguns dias antes da reunião para finalizar todas as negociações ocorreu o "acidente" que causou a morte de nossos pais,... - uma tensão invadiu o local. - …meu irmão depois que atingiu a maioridade e saiu do orfanato dedicou-se a investigar o ocorrido naquele fatídico dia e descobriu que nossos pais foram assassinados e que eles sabiam que isso iria acontecer e por isso deixaram uma serie de exigências para nós dois cumprirmos, incluindo reiniciar essas negociações. - falou tranqüilamente.

-E porque está nos falando tudo isso? - Inuyasha perguntou um pouco desconfortável com a história.

-Queríamos que estivessem cientes, antes de se envolverem nos negócios com a gente. - Miroku respondeu sem nenhuma alteração.

-E então? Vocês vão querer participar disso? ...

* * *

><p>CAP PEQUENO EU SEI,<p>

MAS ESTAMOS NO FINAL DO ANO E TEMOS TODOS OS EVENTOS ^^

KISSUS

ATÉ A PRÓXIMA


End file.
